Surrender
by Morocia
Summary: Bella meets Edward at Alice's boyfriend, Jasper's house. What happens when two dominating personalities meet? Who will give in to temptation? OOC AH One-Shot Lemon


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's character's. **

**So, another one-shot…I think it **_**may **_**just be my best one yet. Read it, and ****please**** review it. I really want to know what people think about it.**

**You could also read my other one-shots, it'll make me happy : )**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"_The body moves naturally, automatically, unconsciously without any personal intervention or awareness. But if we begin to use our faculty of reasoning, our actions become slow and hesitant. Questions arise, the mind tires, and the consciousness flickers and wavers like a candle flame in a breeze."-Taisen Deshimaru_

**BPOV:**

I sat in my house, alone. Alone because I had never married. Marriage wasn't my type of thing. It was getting late, around two in the morning, and my muscles were tense from work. I decided a candle-lit bath was just what I needed.

The tension melted away as I smoked my last cigarette, laying back in my bathtub, soaking in the warm water and enjoying the way the candle light was casting my shadow across the tiled wall. The light was too bright, for my tired eyes. Leaning towards the foot of the tub, I blew a soft wisp of air from my lips towards a red, apple scented, candle.

Many tries later, the flame was still being hesitant, much to my tired, winded, dismay.

I started laughing, and I was sure if anyone had heard me..or saw me, they would have for sure thought I was insane. The reason for the laughing? The flaming candle made me remember that night, the evening that changed my life.

Now, I'd never had much sexual experience. The reason wasn't that I hadn't found myself in those situations. In fact, I could count many times for you, on my toes and fingers that I was definitely going to have sex. To say I was a confusing, sexual creature would be an under-statement. It either went two ways, men ran from me or I busted their balls, metaphorically, so to speak.

Now for the latter, you could line a wall up with fifteen men and I could tell you right off who were pussies and who were actually _men._ Alice, my best friend, has always joked, saying I had the "man" radar. It didn't matter if all 15 males were the same age…a man isn't actually a man if he's a certain age. That's how I busted balls. If my date was a "boy", I told him exactly why I didn't have sex with predictable, immature boys. They couldn't _take_ what I would give them, i.e., they couldn't _pleasure _me.

I'm sure you're rolling your eyes at me right now. You're even probably thinking, "Sheesh..she's such a bitch. Love is more than sex." And yet, you're brain might remember what I said before all of this. So now you're probably thinking…"They couldn't _take_ what I could give them?!"…which brings me to the actual men running away.

I was Bella Swan, the most horrifying, nymphomaniac, dominating _sexual creature_ that you'd ever met. I'd always hated surrendering to anything besides an orgasm. And the only time I would surrender to an orgasm was only when _I _allowed myself such pleasure to do so. Missionary, with man on top, was my most hated position. I absolutely loathed it, I always had to be in control. Men hated it when I would order them around, as though they felt it was _their _position to do so. I'd become outraged and tell them that I wasn't some house wife from the fifties whose place on this earth was only to serve _them. _Then they ran.

I closed my eyes, sighing to myself, letting the memory of the party in Seattle come to the front of my mind, once again.

It was five years ago. I was at the tender age of twenty-two. It was at the time of my life where my sexuality was at it's highest. Alice had told me that there was going to be a party, at her boyfriend, Jasper's house. He lived in Seattle and since Forks wasn't too far away, she wanted me to join her.

I was hoping I could find a man, that was actually a man and one that wouldn't run away. I pulled on my sexiest shirt and paired it with a pair of nice jeans. I always thought that clothes didn't make a person, but I loved the way the shirt swayed against my bra-less breasts. I slipped a couple condoms into my purse.

Ten p.m. came around and we were walking towards a large house with music blaring from the windows.

I knew it had been going on for at least two hours because once we entered, there were a mass of sweaty bodies, grinding against each other, dancing to the music that filled the air.

The night went on and I had yet to find a guy for me to _dominate. _I scanned the room one last time, but all seemed to not pass the 'man-radar.' At last, my eyes met a guy who was standing alone, drinking a beer, who seemed to be lost in thought.

He was gorgeous. His hair was tousled, brown with light flecks of blonde. It would be best described as sex hair. Any other guy with locks like this, wouldn't be able to pull it off as he did. His skin was a light ivory and his thin pink lips were a nice contrast against it. His neck was lean and muscular and I felt the slight need to bite along the length of it. I wanted to _mark _him. His shoulders were broad and under his black button-up shirt, I could see smooth, defined muscles. My eyes traveled down to see a slight bulge. I giggled to myself, thinking, 'oh yeah…that's definitely not stuffing.' I was intrigued. For some reason it was hard to tell rather he was a man or a boy…I needed to know.

Making my way up to him, all I could do was form a small smile on my lips. The closer I got, the more un-believable this guy became. I couldn't believe he was standing alone. What woman wouldn't want to approach him?

I began to think that maybe it was because he was too damn good-looking. I cursed myself for giving this mystery guy such a terrible compliment. He was much more than good-looking. Yet, he wasn't too un-approachable for me at the time. Even though I was young, I still approached everything with the same mind-set. He will be _mine._

"Hello." I whispered, "Lonely?"

The mystery guy lifted his head ever so slightly, looking at me through his long lashes. A smile formed across his beautiful lips.

"Hey. I'm Edward Cullen." Gazing into me, I was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes known to man and _woman_. They were a beautiful shade of green. The type of green that many people splurge for contacts of the same color.

"Bella Swan." I said, smiling, offering him my hand. He lifted my hand, touching his lips to my already sensitive hand. If it had been any different guy, I would have probably walked away at that gesture. Alice always said that I was too much of a bitch to not accept actions like that from a man. I just didn't like being so vulnerable and I didn't feel like a man was obligated to do things such as that. Chivalry pissed me off, but for some reason I couldn't get mad at Edward. His eyes…captured me.

"So what brings you here?" I asked after calming down from being confused just why he had this effect on me.

"I'm Jasper's room-mate. This is my house, as well." He said, chuckling softly.

"Oh, I didn't know. Jasper's always with Alice and anytime I see Alice, she's at my place…so I've never really been here."

He laughed at that. I don't know why. I slipped deeper into his eyes.

The conversation progressed, he asked me what my major was, what school I was going to and what I loved to do the most. It was probably the most heated conversation I'd ever had at a party. It made him even more amazing. That is, until the subject sex came up.

"So, Bella… what's your absolute fantasy?" He asked in a husky voice.

I froze, not wanting him to run away. I didn't give a fuck if he was so un-readable, I just wanted to stay talking to him. He was so interesting…a breath a fresh air.

"Sorry… we don't have to talk about that, if you don't want to." He said, probably noticing that I wasn't answering his question.

I shook my head..oh well, here it goes.

"My absolute fantasy?," I asked, sighing. He nodded for me to continue." Have you ever heard of the saying 'bricks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me, so throw me down, tie me up, show me that you like me"? Well, it's like that, only I don't want to be the one tied up." I gauged his reaction after squinting my eyes together for a response. His lips were parted and his face was flushed. Lust filled his eyes.

"What if I told you..that I happen to be just as dominating as you appear? Would that scare you?" He asked, his voice was even huskier this time.

I needed to run this time. I could see where the conversation was going. As much as I wanted to _have _Edward, I didn't want to surrender to him. However, his eyes were still gazing into mine, I couldn't look away.

I felt wetness, pooling in my panties as my legs started shaking lightly. My nipples hardened and I wanted to touch him so badly.

I closed the space in between us, leaning up, placing my hand on the back of his neck, to whisper in his ear.

"I think I _deserve _a tour of your house, Edward. Where do you sleep?"

And then the night began..

I don't think Edward was wanting to take things slow, because my hand was in his and he was pulling me through the crowd at a pace that seemed to be inhumanly possible.

Once we closed the door to his bedroom, I didn't even have time to look around. Edward pushed me to the door and his mouth was immediately on mine.

Normally, I would have gotten pissed. But this _man's _mouth…his tongue tasted like pure fucking bliss. And just a simple touch to mine sent my body on fire.

Wrapping my hands around his neck, I moved myself to push _him _against the door. A low growl came from his chest. It was one of two things, he either really liked it, or it was pissing him off. I was hoping for the latter. There's nothing better than angry sex. But it seemed that when I pushed my body even closer to his, I felt Edward's hard erection press against my stomach. I changed my mind. Hopefully it was both.

"Get on the bed." Edward ordered after breaking our heated make-out session.

"Not a chance, Cullen." I replied, with just the same authority in my voice.

That's when it happened. Edward and I began fighting for dominance… but instead of either of us running away, it turned out the be the most thrilling, sexual experience in my life.

Edward's lips formed a small smirk. I didn't know why, but I made myself assume that he was going to give in…if only I was right.

He leaned forward, placing kisses along my neck, up to my ear, whispering again, in a very lust-filled, husky tone.

"Bella, if you _want _me to fuck your brains out, Get. On. The. Bed."

I inwardly shrugged to myself.

_Fuck it. It would be me choosing, not him making me._

I made my way to his bed, sitting in the center with an innocent expression spread across my parted lips and dark eyes. It was just enough for him to notice.

Crawling up the bed, Edward paused and angled his head to the side as if to ask, "What?".

"So, Eddie.. What are we going to do. Or rather, are you going to do what I tell you?"

I suppose he thought it was a rhetorical question because another growl came from his chest as he spread my legs, placing him in between.

He seemed angry, so I decided to provoke him even more as he kissed along my jaw line.

"Eddie." He grimaced against my neck. _Hmm…doesn't like the name Eddie. Note to self: use as much as possible._

"So are you going to fuck me now, or are you impotent, Eddie?" I hissed. I was kidding of course, but I didn't let him know that. I was wanting to see _how _far I could get him. There was no way this man was impotent, I'm sure he knew how to use his cock _just _right. Maybe then he would _really_ fuck my brains out like he said.

My clothes were off in a flash, as were his. This man really had skillful hands. I can't tell you how many times that I had mistaken a boy for a man. And when I got him in the bedroom, it literally took him ten minutes to un-do my bra. Even though I was horny as hell, the mood was definitely killed. I mentally did a little jig, happy that Edward wasn't a boy.

And then…I gave myself to him. I let him _borrow _me, so to speak. Why? Because after I was naked, Edward's eyes became darker and I saw exactly what I did to him. The pants he had on..did some major shrinkage on his part. I thought he was well equipped, but now? His dick was fucking gorgeous. I wanted to worship it…and by worshipping it, I didn't want to waste time fighting for dominance.

By this time, poor Edward was getting mighty angry as he took one breast in one hand, and licked and sucked on the other. Swirling his tongue around my nipple, he pulled on it with his teeth..sending me into a more pleasurable state.

Lifting my legs to rest on his shoulders, I could feel the tip of his cock at my entrance. I could feel that he had a condom on.

_When the hell did he put that on? _I pushed the question aside.

"Please, _Eddie_." I said.

Growling, he thrust into me, hard and fast. I couldn't help but to jump off the bed a few inches. Finally, he started pounding into me, sending me over the edge only one minute into our sexual escapade.

"Fuck! God, Bella you're so tight." Edward moaned, continuing thrusting into me.

I couldn't speak anymore, and when I tried it merely came out as moans.

Edward increased his speed, and I knew I was close.

He knew it too, because of what he said next, "You. Come. When. I. Tell. You." It came out as a low, scary, growl and turned me on even more.

I nodded my head, whimpering because of the fire growing between my legs. I needed release.

As if before was incredibly pleasurable, Edward surprised me by gripping my hips tighter and pounding into me even deeper, harder and faster. With a free hand, he pulled on my clit with his fingers painfully hard. But for me…there was a **very **thin line between pleasure and pain, almost non-existent. My body shuddered, I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

"Come for me, love." Edward grunted.

My walls started clutching at his hardened cock and then the most exotic, pleasurable, un-worldly orgasm ripped through me, as I moaned to the top of my lungs. Seconds later, while I was still riding out my orgasm, Edward came inside me, violently, screaming my name loudly.

We laid there trying to recover from the best orgasms ever, I decided I'd say something.

"So..Eddie, I hope you know I was just doing you a favor, earlier. You should know that you're my bitch."

Silence. I was surprised he hadn't came back with a smart ass remark until he mumbled something minutes later.

"Not a chance, Swan." He snickered.

"Aww..come on! Was it as good for you, as it was for me?" I asked truthfully.

"Possibly better." He answered. Only this time, it sounded genuine and from the heart. Leaning close to me, he moved my hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. After he placed a small kiss on my forehead, he picked up a blanket from the side of the bed.

"Sleep with me tonight?" He asked, opening the blanket, welcoming me to cuddle up with him.

"Sure." I said, laying my head on his chest.

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

"Good night, Edward."

Closing my eyes, I slept the best that night that I had ever in twenty-two years. The next morning, only one thought was running through my head.

_I could fall helplessly in love with this man._

And I did. Edward and I re-live that night, almost every night that he visits. He's wanting me to marry him, but every time I turn him down. However, I do know that one day will come when I return to be like this hesitant candle. Fighting against him, not wanting to surrender…till finally, I will give in, and walk down the aisle to take his last name.

Leaning towards the candle, closer, I left out one stream of air. Flickering, it finally went out.

Bella Cullen…hmm, I think that day will be soon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sooo.. What did you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me! *jumps for joy***

**Oh and here's a nice, short, violent story:**

**Once upon a time, there was a little flower.**

**I told that flower to review my story.**

**But that little flower didn't review my story.**

**So I STOMPED it into the ground.**

**It DIED.**

**Then it became a tree that the next door neighbor's dog humps and pisses on.**

**So unless you want to be a piss and jizz covered tree, review my story. *giggles* **

**It's just a joke., of course. :P But I'd really appreciate it.**


End file.
